Hay Alguien Para mí ?
by Dakkita
Summary: Encontrará Trunks al verdadero Amor ?
1. Default Chapter

**Mí Primer fic u.ú, asi ke no me vayan a linchar plz, por lo malo que está x.x"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. I Sentimientos**  
  
_La tierra estaba en paz, todos los guerreros Z vívian felizmente, goku y Milk, Vegueta y Bulma ( aunke siempre discutiendo, pero nada fuera de otro mundo) goten y su novia, Gohan Videl y su pequeña hija y Trunks, ?? Trunks el sólo con su familia  
_  
**_En Capsule Corporation.......  
_**  
Trunks : Que no Goten! -.-! no quiero salir con la amiga de Izuka ( Novia de Goten)  
  
Goten: Trunks, hace mucho que terminaste con Giselle, es ahora que te des tiempo para tí, o piensas ser un solteron -.¬ ??  
  
Trunks : ¬¬! Claro que no, es solo que aún no encuentro a alguien que sea para mí ( mira el cielo)  
  
Nadie, Nadíe hay en este mundo para mí acaso ?? -.-U"  
  
_( En un planeta lejano )  
  
_Voz: Princesa Nabiki, su padre le espera en el salon Real  
  
Nabiki: Ok, íre en un momento  
  
Nabiki llega al Salón real donde su padre el Rey de el planeta Orbit 5 la espera.  
  
Nabiki: Me mandaste a llamar Padre ??  
  
Rey Cydus: Si, hija quiero habalr contígop de algo muy importante, toma asiento pro favor  
  
Dícho esto, los dos toman asiento   
  
Cydus: Cómo recordaras muy pronto tendras 18 años, por lo tanto debes asumir el papel de toda una princesa, tú madre y yo decídimos que es tiempo que te empieces a meter en tus roles, desde ya, asi que decídimos, que cómo princesa, debes socializar con otras razas, otros planetas, y tú jámas has salído de Orbit 5, buscamos un planeta, con muchas costumbres, un planeta que ha pasado por muchas batallas y ha salído adelantep, un planeta donde si sucede algo, no pases un peligro, ya que según mis fuentes, viven seres poderosos ahí, así que elejimos el planeta tierra, será tú nueva casa, pro los próximos 6 meses  
  
Nabiki: Mí casa?? O.oU", pero uds. vendran conmígo ciertop ?? .-.", es que yo no podre sola u." y los extrañaríap  
  
Cydus: No, ní tú madre ní yo te acompañaremos, debes valerte por tí mísma, te daremos el dinero necesario, para que puedas comprar todo lo que quíeras en esto 6 meses, nos mantendremos en contacto contígo ¬¬, entiendes ??  
  
Nabiki: Si padre u.u"  
  
Cydus: Ahh, otra cosa, estudiaras en una escuela llamada Star Orange High School, mande a Prisma para que te inscribiera a una y te inscribió en esa, ahora sí, puedes retirarte  
  
Nabiki: Si......  
  
_**...... De vuelta a la tierra......  
**_  
Bulma: Trunks, ya pussite enorden todos tus papeles, para la escuela  
  
Trunks: Si Madre  
  
Goten: Trunks, hay que aprovechar, los últimos días de vacación, porque despues no nos dejaran ní respirar x.x"  
  
mí madre ya no me soltará T.T ( Llora desconsolado)  
  
Bulma y Trunks: nnU  
  
Trunks: Wa, vamos no exageres se lo lleva arrastrando  
  
Goten: Por cierto,la otra vez ví a Giselle con otro típo  
  
Trunks: Ahh si?? -.-U  
  
Goten : Se veian muy acarameladitos :s, quizas ya son novios  
  
Trunks: Ya no me cuentes más...... tú sabes que aún la amo..... para mí desgracia --U"  
  
Goten: Perdoname Trunks, pero, supuse, que tenías que saberlo, para que no te hagas ílusiones,  
  
ya olvídate de ella, recuerda, hay más peces en el mar, eso me lo dijiste una vez, así que a ella ya dejala en el pasado,  
  
si terminó contígo, pues, ní modo, la vída sígue, y quien sabe, que despues encuentres a tú verdadero amor ;)  
  
Trunks: Si Claro ¬¬"  
  
---------------  
  
_Orbit 5_  
  
Cydus: Bueno, nos vemos en 6 meses, te cuídas hija  
  
Nabiki: Si, le da un abrazop  
  
Cydus: Sí necesitas más dinero, me hablas  
  
Maya: Chao hija, hasta pronto  
  
Nabiki: Hasta Pronto Madre  
  
La joven aborda la nave con rumbo hacia la tierra


	2. Una Nueva Vidap!

**Aclaracion: En la historia Goten y Trunks tienen 17 años, Bra 8**  
  
**II Capítulo   
  
Adaptarme a mí nueva Vida  
**  
------------------------------------  
  
_Días despues en el espacio........_  
  
Nabiki: Wa, ya me aburri de viajar, pero bueno, según esto, llegare en 3 horas a la tierra, ya era hora -.-U, me pregunto, como sera la gente ahi ?? sera amigable ??  
  
En eso aparece una voz en una pantalla de la nave  
  
Voz: Princesa Nabiki se encuentra ??, Princesa ??  
  
Nabiki: Ohh si, perdona, que deseabas ??  
  
Voz: A su padre se le olvído decir, que ya tenía una casa lista para ser habítada por usted, está es la dirección  
  
_Nabiki anota la dirección de su nueva casa_  
  
Nabiki: Uff!, menos mal, ya me había preocupado en donde íba a vivir U", bueno espero que me haya escogido un lugar bonito =D, aunque pensandolo bien, la gente que trabaja para mí padre no tíene muy buenos gustos :s", Ya tengo escuela, casa, uhm, bueno me queda una semana de explorar ese planeta antes de empezar a clases, pero bueno,espero pasarlo bien ahí, aunque de seguro, estare sola cómo siempre, si aqui que he vivido toda mí vida, he estado así, no veo cual sería la diferencia en otro lugar -.-U, bueno, sólo son 6 meses, espero que pasen pronto  
  
-------------------------------  
  
_Mientras tanto en La Tierra........_  
  
Bulma: Trunks!!!!!!!  
  
Vegueta : Uh!, tú madre está enojada, se te olvido hacer algo ??  
  
Trunks: Oh no! se me olvido ir por Bra a la escuela -.-U  
  
Vegueta: Que?? ¬¬, como es posible que te olvides de tu hermana contestame ??  
  
Bulma: Como se te ocurre dejar a Bra sola ?? ¬¬U"  
  
Trunks: No la deje sola -.-U, solo me olvide de ír por ella, perdonenme  
  
Bulma: Bueno, lo que importa, es que Bra ya esta aqui, la trajo el padre de una amiga de la escuela  
  
Bra: Pero mamá, yo me puedo cuidar sola, no necesito que nadie vaya por mi Hablo la niña con todo orgullo y autoridad ( Se nota que es hija de Vegueta no ??)   
  
Bulma: Nada de eso jovencita, mejor ve a lavarte las manos, para que comas y despues hagas tú tarea  
  
Bra: Está Bien uuU"  
  
Bulma: Y tú Trunks, tú padre y yo queremos hablar contígo seriamente ¬¬!"  
  
Trunks:.....Ok.....  
  
_**----------------------------------- Despues de la comída**_  
  
Bulma: Trunks te espero en mí oficina ¬¬"  
  
Trunks: Ok, cuando termínep de comer voy  
  
Bulma: Vegueta tú tambien vendras ¬¬"  
  
Vegueta: Argh!, yo porque ??, todo es culpa de ese mocoso ¬¬U"  
  
Bulma: Porque eres su padre ¬¬!  
  
Vegueta: Por eso ?? ¬¬ Argh!, en estos caso preferiría ser solterop -.-  
  
Bulma: Ya te escuche ¬¬! Malagradecido, pero bueno, el caso no es ese, sino Trunks!  
  
Trunks Termína de Comer y va al despacho   
  
Toc, toc Toca la puerta  
  
Bulma: Adelante, pasa!  
  
Trunks: De que querías hablar conmígo Madre ??  
  
Bulma: Bueno hijo, últimamente te he vísto muy distraído, y quiero saber que pasa ??  
  
Trunks: No es nada mam  
  
Vegeta : Ves, el mocoso díjo que no es nada, ya me puedo ír ?? ¬¬!U"  
  
Bulma lo míra con ojos de asesino  
  
Vegueta siente un escalofrío :S"  
  
Bulma: No! ¬¬!, te quedaras aquí hasta que termíne de hablar con Trunks!!!!!! entendído ?? ¬¬"!  
  
Vegueta: Está mu jer no bromea, piensa el, Ok --  
  
Bulma: Bueno, te decía hijo, en serio, no te pasa nadap ??, uhm, es por lo de Giselle Verdad ??  
  
Trunks: ...  
  
Bulma: Ayy hijo!, míra hay más peces en el mar nn, no te aferres a ella, trata de salír adelante, conoce otras chicas, ok ??  
  
Trunks: Tratare madre..  
  
Bulma: Bueno, si quieres puedes salir nn, no te castígare por nada, por lo de Bra, pero, eso sí, para la otra ten más cuídado plz,ok ??  
  
Trunks: Lo Tendre  
  
Trunks se va  
  
Vegueta: Ja!, problemas de amor, que basura! -.-!, para eso, me híciste quedar aquí ¬¬!  
  
Bulma: Pues sí!, ¬¬! eres su padre no ??, que tal sí necesitaba un consejo de hombres ?? ¬¬  
  
Vegueta: Ya, ya mujer!, dejemos esto, me íre a entrenar mejor, para olvídar este mal ratop -.-U"  
  
Se va  
  
Bulma: Ayy, este Vegueta! :s, no cambía  
  
-------------------------  
  
_Pasa la tardep!....._  
  
**Y Trunks sale para la casa de Goten.....**  
  
---------  
  
_**Mientras en el espacio Las tres horas pasaron**_   
  
Nabiki: Wiiiii!!!!, Ya llegue -!  
  
_**La nave aterrizó en un Boskep**_  
  
Nabiki: Ahora, vere, de ke me sírvep,la dirección, si ní se donde estoy -.-U", _De pronto se recordó de Algop!_ , Ahh, ya sep!, según mí padre este aparato me íba a guiar a la dirección ke desee, ya que lo programaron el hombre ke mando akí a investígarp!, a ver, lo probare, llevame a Casa, un auto se maneja sólo, cómo kien sigue una dirección llegan a un lugar, hay una casa grande y hermosa,  
  
Nabiki: Uyyyyyy, está debe ser mí nueva casa, no está nada mal, de afuera, vere ke tal está adentro, Busca unas llaves las encuentra y Abre la puerta, para su sorpresa, la casa es bonita por fuera y por dentro   
  
Nabiki: Bueno, hora de empezar a adaptarme a mí nueva vida -.-U" 


End file.
